Rock it, Lick it, Fuck it
by Mazza88
Summary: Paily smut pretty much.


**I do not own PLL, or any Character. I just like making them have sex.**

**Apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

"No Paige, Stop!" Emily whined, whilst writhing around on her living room floor. Paige looked down at Emily, enjoying the view as she straddled her hips,

"Promise me, and I'll stop" Paige replied for the third time. Smirking at Emily as she rolled her eyes, whilst trying in vain to fight her off.

Emily let out a strangled sigh "OK! OK! I promise I'll visit you every 2nd weekend at Stanford!" She watched as Paige lifted her arms in mock surrender, a smug smile plastered over her face. For the past half hour, she had been tangled in a wrestling war, which Paige had suddenly turned into tickling fest, much to her disdain. Breathing heavily Emily gave herself some time to recover, before quickly flipping Paige onto her back.

"I'm really going to miss you" Emily mumbled against Paiges lips. Moaning into her mouth as she she felt Paige run her hands over her hips. A tongue soon slipped into her mouth, as Paige deepened the kiss, her left hand getting tangled up in Emilys' raven hair, pulling her closer.

"Me too, thank god for Skype" Paige laughed as they parted for a moment. Staring up at Emilys rich brown eyes, she knew she really was going to miss this. Just having Emily near her, being able to touch her and kiss her as she wished. Studying her face, she noticed Emily's lips turn up into a wide smile. As much as she loved this smile, Paige knew it would no doubt be due to an idea, undoubtedly that will go wrong.

"You just gave an idea. A way I can feel close to after you've gone." Emily leaned in closer to Pages' face, lightly kissing her on the lips, before moving to her ear. Whispering her idea seductively. Paige gulped, not knowing if she should go along with this plan.

"I don't think that's the best idea Em." Paige thought out allowed. "It's just that …." Emily quickly shut her up with a forceful kiss, giving Paige no chance to hesitate, or even think for that matter, as she deepened the kiss. Exploring her mouth with her tongue Emily, dipped her hand down to the hem of her vest top, playing with the skin that was unveiled. Paige sighed into her mouth as Emilys hands run over her toned stomach stopping just before her breasts. Leaving Paiges mouth, Emily deposited a trail of small kisses down her jaw, towards her neck. Stopping only to pinch lightly at the skin she found, near her pulse point. By this point Paige had melted into Emily's touch, no doubt was left that what Emily wanted, Emily will certainly get.

"Lets not waste any more time. We don't want to be caught by my mum now, do we?" Emily murmured with a laugh, as she nipped on Paige's collarbone. Standing up slowly, Emily casually sauntered over to the living room door, glancing over her shoulder momentarily winking at Paige. Trying hard not to laugh at her girlfriend who looked rather lost still lying on the floor. As if only just realising that Emily was no longer lying on top of her, Paige jumped straight to her feet and made her way up to the bedroom.

"First lets make ourselves a little more comfortable, shall we?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow. Turning Paige around, she slipped her arms around her waist, pushing her front flush against her girlfriends back. Kissing down Paige's neck, Emily let her hands slip under the vest, scratching at her stomach slightly. Paige moaned at the feeling, wanting more. Usually Paige would be in charge, but today, it was obvious how things were going to play out. Feeling Emily move away from her for a fraction, her vest was suddenly lifted over her head, leaving Paige exposed.

"God! I love it when you don't wear a bra!" Emily moaned into Paiges shoulder. Quickly running her hands up over her breasts, to tease her hardened nipples. Pinching the slightly, and feeling Paige lean into her touch, with a gruntled moan. Not wanting to give Paige too much attention just yet, Emily slipped her hands down to her shorts waistband, teasing only momentarily, before pushing them off, leaving them to land on the floor. Paige spun herself around in Emily's arms so they were facing. Leaving merely a second, before crashing their lips together. Her hands making quick work of Emily's own t-shirt, before trying to take control of the situation, by sucking on her neck. For a while Emily just enjoyed the feeling of the kisses Paige was trailing over her jaw, to her neck, slowly reaching her collar bone. Yet grabbing her hands as they slipped around to the clasp of her bra. Paige forced her mouth off of her intended task to look into Emily's eyes.

"Not yet. We'll get to that in good time." Was all Emily said, before pushing her towards the bed, forcing Paige to sit.

"Get comfortable, I have some surprises for you tonight" Emily husked, smirking when she noticed Paige gulp, her breath hitching just at the thought. As Paige allowed herself to rest back against the ed, Emily made her way over to the closet. Emerging with a bag, that she recognised as being a gift Hanna had given them recently. So many thoughts suddenly went through Paiges mind. Nerves, yet excitement not knowing which was more overwhelming.

"So I thought we could use these. I mean Hanna did buy them for us." Emily sauntered over to Paige bringing out a silk blindfold, and a pair of bed cuffs from the bag. Hooking both cuffs onto the bed rails, she slowly pulled down her jeans, before straddling Paiges waist.

"Um, does this mean my hands are out of action then?" Paige smirked, putting up some bravado. Emily leant forward slowly, giving her a languish kiss, before quickly cuffing Paiges hands above her head. Staring at her work Emily smiled.

"OK, are you sure you're alright with this?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, if it's what you want then, well, yeah. As long as no one else finds out?" Emily smiled kissing paige quickly before replying "I promise, I'll keep the tape safe."

Shifting off the bed Emily moved towards the tripod, she had set up before Paige had arrived, switching it on. Paige couldn't believe what was happening. She was lying in Emily's bed at her mercy, whilst being recorded. She took a deep breath, ready for whatever plans Emily still had for her. Yet her breath caught in her throat as she watched Emily strip off her bra, indulging in being the one and only person who gets to touch and look at her golden skin. Her perky breasts, those nipples that she desperately wanted to touch. Feeling Emily's gaze as she too, roamed her eyes over Paige's milky skin, now only covered by a pair of batman boy shorts.

"Shut your eyes." Emilys voiced broke Paige out of her daze. As she shut them she could feel Emily placing the silk blindfold over her eyelids, fastening it at the back of her head.

"Now you won't know where I'll touch you" She heard Emily purr, as she stroked her fingers down in between Paiges breasts. "Or where I'll kiss you" This time Emily kissed Paige on the lips briefly, before feeling her breath as she moved her lips to Paiges nipple. A groan left her throat, as she felt those perfect lips suck her nipple gently into her mouth. Swiping her tongue over and over again, causing Paige to push her chest into Emily as much as she was able. Desperate to be touched more, Paige tried to move her hands to grip at Emily, only to remember she was cuffed to the bed. Emily giggled against her nipple, causing a jolt to course through Paiges body.

"I love having you at my mercy for once." Emily growled, she could feel her lace panties getting wetter and wetter each time she noticed Paige attempting to move. She wasn't usually this dominant in bed. However this was a fantasy she has always had, and wanted to take advantage of it. She unattached herself from Paiges nipple, to slid of her own soaked pants. Whispering in Paiges' ear "And where I'll want you to kiss me" Before straddling Paiges face.

Paige hummed as she smelt Emilys scent, she could feel her wet lips millimeters away from her mouth, slipping her tongue out so she could taste her girlfriend. Emily groaned as she Paige licked languishly over her folds again and again, before seeking out her now enlarged clit. "Oh my god, Paige!" Emily grunted as sucked on her clit, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Paige could feel Emily thrusting her hips again her mouth, begging for more contact. Once again she forgot about the restraints and tried to move her hands to cup Emilys' behind. Irritated at this situation, Paige skillfully ran her tongue down from her clit landing on her entrance, before pushing in as far as she possibly could. She could feel her girlfriends walls flutter, as she ground her hips faster again her face.

"Shit Paige, don't stop ….. don't stop" Emily shouted, having brought her body forward to grip onto the bed rails, so she didn't topple over. She could feel Paige smile into her, as she continued to ravage her hole. "Oh god, I'm goin …" Her body went stiff, before she could even finish her sentence, feeling herself shake over Paige's mouth, as her tongue moved to her clit, to help her ride out her orgasm. Once the shaking stopped Emily slipped her body down, so she was straddling Paiges stomach. Admiring how Paiges chin was now covered in her juices, watching as Paige licked her lips, humming at the taste left behind. Without much warning Emily slipped down her girlfriends body biting at her left nipple, pinching the left with her hand. Paige let out a loud moan of satisfaction at this sudden development. Emily continued to suck and pinch her nipples, before running her tongue down her abdomen, only stopping once she had reached the waistband of her boy shorts.

"Emily, please" Paige begged, as she strained against the cuffs again trying to force Emily to touch her. Having Emily ride her face without being to see a single thing, had left her ridiculously horny, wishing she could have a quick release. Emily could sense how much Paige was needing her, pushing on her hips to keep them still has she ran her tongue along her soaking boxers. Swiftly pulling them down her legs, and throwing them to the floor. Deciding not to leave Paige waiting any longer, Emily quickly ran her tongue across her clit, leaving Paige gasping and writhing under her. She attacked her clit with her tongue, she could feel Paiges groans become louder and more desperate, only to slip a hand off of her abdomen, so she could circle Paiges' entrance. "I need you … Please ….inside" Was all Paige could muster at this point. Her orgasm was looming, and with Emilys' fingers in her, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. However to her surprise Emily stopped moving, stopped sucking, and removed the finger that had been teasing her. Paige writhed around, not knowing what was going on. She couldn't see, nor feel Emily any more.

"Em! Are you ok? What's going on?" Paige shouted, getting worried when she heard no reply. "Seriously Em, what's happening?!" Suddenly the blindfold was removed, Emily hovering over her face, a large smile looming. As she moved backwards, Paige had a chance to finally see Emily in her full glory. Only this time a large purple strap on was attached. They have previously discussed, maybe purchasing one, on the thought of using it on Emily. Obviously Emily had other ideas.

"Wh, when did you get that?" Paige asked nervously. The blindfold may have been removed, however the restraints were certainly still there. Paige enjoyed penetration, yet was apprehensive as to how this would feel.

"I've had it for a couple of days now. I just really wanted to see what it would feel like. We don't have to if you don't want to" Emily stated worriedly. She could tell Paige was feeling nervous, plus they hadn't exactly discussed this idea many times.

"No if you want to, I will. Just go slow, please." Paige smiled. This is meant to be for Emily when she left. A reminder of what they have, she supposed. Emily smiled moving to lie on top of Paige as she kissed her. Roaning her hands over Paiges' hair, and torso as she tried to devour any nervousness that remained. Feeling Paige relax, molding into her, Emily took the opportunity to position herself in between her legs. Lifting one of Paiges legs over her shoulder, Emily rubbed the purple penis against her folds, for some moisture. Settling the appendix over her entrance, Emily looked at Paige to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, for extra reassurance. "Yeah" Paige responded after a deep breath, preparing herself. Emily slowly pushed forward entering Paige, watching in awe as she was stretched. Once the head had entered she again looked to Paige to see how she was doing. Her eyes were closed, opening them to find Emily staring back at her, she gave a small smile and a nod, letting her know she could continue. Paige could feel herself stretching even more, as Emily slowly pushed further into her, filling her. The strap on had to be at least 7 inches with a decent sized girth. Although nothing Paige knew either couldn't handle. She felt Emily pause for a moment, letting her adjust. Then their hips were suddenly touching. She felt so full, yet amazing. Emily began pulling out, before slowly thrusting into her. She could feel her walls tighten, her hands balled into fists, as she moaned at the contact. Emily, began slowly only to be egged on by Paige thrusting her hips up into her, as she built up some speed. Enjoying watching the mixture of Paiges facial expressions, along with the sight of Paige being filled again, and again, and again. Suddenly Paige jerked her hips violently, and nearly screamed out loud.

"Oh god, right, there." Paige stuttered out breathlessly, as Emily thrust her hips into the same spot again, causing the same reaction. Now realising she had just found Paiges' G Spot. Paige writhed around under Emily, fighting the pressure building up in the pit of her stomach, never wanting this feeling to end. As if Emily seemed to sense this she felt a finger begin to play with her clit. All the sensations blended into one, as Paiges' back lifted off the bed and a scream echoed off the walls. Emily struggled to thrust a last few times, to help Paige ride out her orgasm. Falling on top of Paige as her jolts being sent through her body began to slow. Kissing each other sloppily as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you" Emily mumbled into Paiges neck, smiling at her now sweaty girlfriend.

"I love you too, so much" Paige breathed out. With a smile, Emily un cuffed Paige, letting her hold her close. They stayed like this for a while, until Emily slipped out of her, and removed the strap. Swiftly moving to the cam recorder to turn it off.

"For our eyes only" Emily whispered, flashing Paige a cheeky grin, before returning to the bed.


End file.
